Mark Eisman
Mark Eisman.jpg Mark Eisman was one of the members of the Young Tribulation Force. History He and his cousin John Preston met Judd Thompson Jr. on their first day at Nicolae High. Mark and John then helped the original members distribute the underground newspaper. Im Book 8, Mark joined the militia in their rebellion against the Global Community, but realized his mistake. Mark's role in the series became more important after the earthquake, and John's death. Mark met Carl Meninger, the guy whose life John saved during the Second Trumpet Judgement. Carl became a believer partly because of Mark. Mark discovered that Chris Traickin was pretending to be a believer so that real ones would get arrested by the Global Community. In Book 24, Mark stole a satellite truck to help Vicki Byrne give young people across the world the message. In Book 27, Mark leads the others (except Vicki and Darrion Stahley) through raging wildfire in Wisconsin to escape the GC. Mark assists Vicki in confronting Claudia Zander, Natalie Bishop's former roommate.Mark is furious when Vicki abandons the group to help Tanya Spivey, but the reason behind that is Mark was in love with Vicki, but was jealous because Vicki had feelings for Judd, not Mark. Mark is the first in the group to welcome Judd when he and Lionel finally reunite with them. In Book 39, Mark realizes the GC (led by Commander Kruno Fulcire) finally has found the location of their latest hideout and is captured when trying to help his friends. He is later executed. In Book 40, Mark and John are both resurrected along with the other Tribulation martyrs. Relationships Mark was close friends with Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne, Lionel Washington, and Conrad Graham. He was also friends with Ryan Daley, Darrion Stahley, Janie McCanyon, Shelly, Charlie, Bruce Barnes, Carl Meninger, Tom Gowin, Luke Gowin, Colin Dial, Maggie Carlson, Melinda Bentley, Clemson Stoddard, Marshall Jameson, Tom Fogarty, Josey Fogarty, Steve, Chaya Stein, Chad Harris, Cheryl Tiffane, Tanya Spivey, Ty Spivey, Sam Goldberg, Chang Wong, Zeke Zuckermandel, Ryan Victor Fogarty, and Mitchell Stein. He was acquainted with Natalie Bishop, Jim Dekker, Chloe Williams, Zeke Zuckermandel Sr., and Kelly Bradshaw. He disliked Laverne Jenness, Dr.Neal Damosa, and Kruno Fulcire. He had a conflict with Coach Handlesman, but was on good terms with him afterwards. Trivia * Mark's first appearance was in book 5. * Mark was the last member of the Young Tribulation Force to die. * Mark's death was in book 39. * Everyone in Mark's family was raptured except for John,their aunt,and himself. * Mark's first POV was in book 16,after John's death. * Mark was often concerned about the safety of the group, like Judd. * Mark liked playing with Ryan Victor Fogarty,Tom and Josey's adopted son. * Mark decided not to return to school so he could help The Young Trib Force. * Mark's last name(as well as John's) was not revealed until book 16. * In book 39,after Mark was captured,he met LeRoy Banks, the guy who killed Lionel's uncle. * Mark never really got over John's death. * Mark was in love with Vicki, though it was not revealed until book 39. * Vicki wrote a tribute to Mark on Tsion Ben-Judah's website. * Mark was a believer before the Tribulation began. Presumably that means that he prayed to God straight after the Rapture and became a believer, which is possible. * Mark and John repeated their senior year. The reason why is unknown. * Mark died six months before the Glorious Appearing.If he had left the hideout when it was burning in book 39,it is guaranteed he would have lived to see the Glorious Appearing. * Mark and John were both named after the disciples. Appearances * 5. Nicolae High(first appearance) * 6. The Underground * 7. Busted! * 8. Death Strike * 11. Into The Storm * 14. Judgment Day * 15. Battling the Commander * 16. Fire from Heaven(first POV) * 17. Terror In The Stadium * 18. Darkening Skies Category:Believers Category:Left Behind – The Kids Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character